


Storge

by Space_Interrobang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Interrobang/pseuds/Space_Interrobang
Summary: It's your twelfth wedding anniversary which is the perfect excuse for a little extra...something.





	Storge

**Author's Note:**

> Ancient Greeks insist that there are eight different kinds of love, each given a name that holds special meaning...
> 
> Storge: familiar love...used to refer to the love between married partners who are committed and plan to have a long relationship together.

Anniversary celebrations always seemed paltry to outsiders. Like Valentine’s but on a personal scale. You used to think that way. That was, until Chanyeol came into your life. His clutsy tendencies, his loud mouth, his kind, clingy nature, his laugh. Oh have mercy, his laugh…and his hands…

“Fuck.” The word slipped from your lips. Filling the air with rushing energy as his smile widened a little bit further and his fingers sped up the smallest amount. Going in and out of you at a steady pace. The grey comforter on your bed cushioned and provided a downy layer for the nights debauchery. Chanyeol kneeling between your legs. His free hand pinning a thigh to the bed. Watching you writhe and pant as he steadily melted you. Eyes fixed and fiery, and falling.

The lingerie you both had on during the fancy dinner didn’t last long when in the privacy of your shared home. Your husbands greedy fingers disappearing beneath your hemline, and then inside you. Two digits working you just as they had been for the twelve years you’d been married, and before. Familiar with the heat and the wet and the moans. He had always been aware of the best ways to rise and crest with you intimately. The details he learned later made up for in pure passion. That was Chanyeol in a nutshell. He put his whole heart into everything he did. He’d always drowned you in kisses and care.

A sharp sting up your leg made you gasp. Senses opening up with your eyes you hadn’t realized had closed. Music was playing. A fuck playlist both of you had been adding to in preparation for this night. Filled with slow beats and heavy bass, and lyrics neither of you could quite make out. Mumbling promises of sweat and sweetness. But it quickly returned to the background. Chanyeol had your attention unequivocally after slapping the thigh he still held and saying,

“Keep your eyes on me.” He was just as nude, and just as aroused. His cock begging to be touched. His stomach poked out a bit. Thighs meatier than a steakhouse. Long hair slipping from behind his ears to tickle his jaw and nose. Face a little rounder than when you met, and fuck you wanted nothing but for him to plow you into next harvest. That gleeful smirk and deep timbre turning your will to jelly. Completely his to do anything he wanted with. “Come on honey,” he cajoled. “Cum like this and then I’m gonna fuck you.” Hearing him be so direct made you want it more, and the pressure in your gut rose to the surface. Nodding and whimpering to show you understood. Fists curling into the pillow under you. Chanyeol knew you were close, and also almost never shut up. So he continued the direct approach. “I’m gonna fuck you nice and hard just how you like. And I’m gonna use that little toy that vibrates and hold it to your clit so they hear you screaming my name on fucking Mars. Cumming around my cock while I cum in you. Fuck doesn’t that sound good honey?”

“Yes,” you sighed. Groaning. “Please. Yes, yes, fuck!”

His gaze never broke as the pressure did. Your body arching then shaking as an obscene moan ripped at the air. Chanyeol’s hands left your skin, and you crashed back into reality. He already had the toy he spoke of in hand. Small and skinny. Meant to fit in the pocket of a purse. But you wanted your husband. Your high was cheapened by the lack of contact, and he knew it. He was using it to make you desperate. To make you wild.

Your claws sunk into his back. Chanyeol hissed as you pulled him down on top of you. Mouths met and the resulting kiss was as rapacious as it was heartfelt. His hips already canting toward your heat subconsciously. Rubbing himself on your center. Your legs wrapped higher and tighter around his middle. It was feverish, the way one of his hands went down and positioned himself, but it was even hotter when he finally thrust inside and the kiss never faltered. He was all at once tangled and connected where he should be.

He rut into you at the same tempo as the music. Whether that was intentional or his musician side subconsciously dictating his movements you weren’t certain, but it felt nice. If maybe a little gentle. He promised hard. So you bit his lip. Making him jerk his head up. You smiled. One of your hands tangling in his mess of hair. Feeling the dampness on the nape of his neck.

“My gorgeous, most sweetest husband…” Chanyeol tried to hum in questioning, but it came out more as a moan. You understood nonetheless. “I believe you promised me something?”

He gave a breathless chuckle and nodded. Instead of going harder instantly however, he sat up. Your hands fell back to the pillow. Chanyeol held up the toy.

First he put the tip of the toy on the center of your breastbone. All but stopping his hips. Then he dragged the cool metal across your skin. Sliding it between your breasts and down your stomach. Chills trailing after. With the press of a button it whirred to life.

Then Chanyeol clicked the button again, and again, and again…and again. The soft buzz growing louder. The edge of his mouth lifting with each push. With each new shallow breath from you. Watching with smug satisfaction as you raised your hips. Seeking out more from him. Begging silently. Pleading with that desperate look on your face. He relished in his hold over you. The strings he could use to make you sing. And all for him. Cupped in his palm.

Chanyeol put the toy at the apex of your inner thigh. Just far enough away to not provide the stimulation you craved.

You sighed. “You wicked bastard.”

“What?” he feigned.

“You heard me.”

“Tell me what you want love.”

“Fuck me.”

“But more specifically…?” He wanted begging. You were more than willing to accommodate.

“Please fuck me like you promised.” You reached out, and he bent over. Filling your arms. Your lips pressed to his. Unable to resist. Muttering against his mouth. “Please Chanyeol. I want you so fucking bad.”

The response was a soft groan, a kiss, and a sharp thrust. Pleasure making you pull in more oxygen. The new rhythm had Chanyeol panting harshly on your neck. Warming it before his lips and teeth seared the flesh. Careless placement scattering affections along your throat and chest. Electricity corded from each point all across your body. A haze clouding your awareness except where Chanyeol made it sharp. Shaking and scratching and serenading him with your moans.

Then the toy slipped. Pressing to your clit and your squeal pierced the ceiling. Muscles clenching, thighs quivering. Chanyeol’s voice rumbled deep in his chest and caressed his lips. Encouraging and enrapturing. Enveloping you in his gruff heat like a blanket. His passionate desires enthralling him. You were enthralling him. Your desires equal and the same. Sinking deeper into each other like your nails into his back as he well and truly fucked you. Your satisfaction filling, spilling over with a cry in the dark.

Chanyeol crashed into you for the last time that night. Voice breaking apart as he did. Hands grasping you just as close as ever. Spasms matching your own. Chest heaving with effort. Uneven and not suave or graceful at all. Then your mouth found his again as his sweat and soul soaked you. Clung to every pore like he did. The toy turned off and flung aside so he could sit inside peacefully.

As both of you struggled to catch your breath smiles spread and shared. You stroked Chanyeol’s cheek with your thumb and his soft curves with the other hand.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” he beamed. His arms worked their way under you in a heavy embrace. Your husbands heat and kindness clarifying everything you knew you fell for him for. You didn’t need an anniversary with a fancy dinner and declarations to affirm your vows, but having an excuse to be extra enthusiastic about your regular intimacy didn’t seem so paltry with Chanyeol’s abundant want. Your shared excitement and passion was what made your days special. The companionship. The fuck playlist was just a fun side benefit.


End file.
